


Oh, What a Beautiful Wedding!

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: it’s your wedding day.





	Oh, What a Beautiful Wedding!

He promised.

He promised you that he wouldn’t go to the extremes. He promised you it wouldn’t be a damned city-wide event. But you knew your soon-to-be-husband was all for flair and extravagance. You knew he was goin’ to bring the damned president into the city for it. You knew he was going to invite every politician and royal family member possible to this event.

“You look amazing,” Natasha smiled at you as she gazed at your reflection in the mirror. “He’s going to swoon over you once he sees you walking down the aisle.”

“If he doesn’t cry at the site of me, I’m turning right around and going home to pack my bags.” you joked as you leaned into Natasha’s hand as she touched your cheek. “I told him not to make it so big. I can’t believe him.”

“Why not?” she chuckled. “You know he was going to invite everyone he could possibly know to this damned thing. He loves you and he wants the world to know it. You have him wrapped around your pinky finger. Everyone assumed he would die alone and powerful until he met you. He changed so much because of you and he’s become such a better man than the one I had met so many years ago.”

“I’m scared and I don’t know why, Nat.” you pouted slightly.

“It’s a big day,” Natasha assured. “You’ll do fine, Y/N. I promise. Just think about walking to Tony and being happy with him for the rest of your life. He’ll protect you from any harm. You know that. The man runs this damn city in tight quarters. You’d be a fool to think he wouldn’t protect his wife.”

“Okay.” you smiled at her, though you still felt so terribly nervous at the prospect of screwing up your wedding day.

“Just think about Tony.” she repeated before a knock came at the door and James Rhodes tenderly peeked through the doors, though he had covered his eyes to assure your privacy. “Is the bride-to-be ready?”

“Yes, Rhodey.” Natasha answered, with a smile before leaning over and carefully placing a kiss on your forehead and exiting the room quickly.

You grabbed the extravagant bouquet of flowers Tony had made for you before walking out of the room. Your heart was pounding in your chest. You felt nervous all over your body. But you concentrated on walking to the doors that would reveal the large room with politicians, your friends, and your family.

“You look amazing.” Rhodey complimented as you approached him. He had been a wonderful friend to you ever since you had started dating Tony and you had considered the man your best friend. It was a pleasure for you and him that he would be the one to hand over your hand to none other than the Mobster King himself, Anthony Stark.

“I feel like throwing up.” you admitted quietly. “What if he’s not there and his was all just a joke for him, Rhodey? What if he didn’t want to marry me? What if this was all a joke?”

Scoffing lighlty, he turned to face you. “You need to stop your worrying, kid. He’s standing there. Don’t you hear all the chatter and clutter going on behind these doors?”

Listening for a moment, you nodded. “Of course.”

“Then you would know that Tony wouldn’t have done any of this if he didn’t love you. He changed so much since you came into his life. You’ve no idea how lovesick this man is for you, even after all this time. He wouldn’t hurt you. Ever. So don’t think like that, okay?”

You nodded.

“Give me one moment to talk to the orchestra. Okay?”

You nodded once more before he quietly slipped through the doors in front of you. A few moments later, music had sounded, signalling for you to get on with walking down the aisle in front of all your family and friends. James had reappeared by your side as the doors opened. You clutched your arm around his own as you counted your steps.

He was calm besides you, gently rubbing his thumb along your hand, a gentle smile spread on his lips as he faced forward, staring at the husband-to-be Tony Stark.

You locked eyes with your mobster king and felt tears well up at the sight of him; he looks so incredibly handsome and all you had wanted to do was to run to him and plant a kiss against his lips. But you couldn’t; you had to be patient and make your way over to him first. Soon enough, you had made the long stride to the alter, Rhodey softly kissing your hand before he stood by Tony’s side.

The wedding was as beautiful as you imagined it when you had been a little girl, dreaming of this day in your life. Tony was handsome as usual. He had a smile plastered to his face during your vow reciting. His brown eyes bore into your own, causing your heart to flutter in your chest.

This man had been so sincere to you and so generous. You couldn’t imagine your life without him. At first, it was a hard thing to discover when you had found out that he was a mobster king. But you had soon gotten over that fact. He always protected you, never letting you out of his sight unless Natasha or Rhodey were with you.

You remembered the first time he had unveiled his love for you and you always thought back to that night. The pair of you had been watching a movie; he had been sitting on the couch and you were sprawled out on the remaining seats, your head on his lap. You had felt his eyes on you and had looked up to see his big brown eyes staring at you, a sot smile lifting his mouth ever so slightly.

_“What is it, Tony?” you asked. “Is the movie boring? I can-”_

_“I love you.” he mumbled, his finger tracing your bottom lip softly. “You’re so beautiful; I love you.”_

_You blinked. “Tony, I-”_

_“Shh.” he placed his finger slightly firm against your lips before he nodded to the tv. “You’re missing my favorite part of the movie.”_

_You knew at that moment that you couldn’t live your life without this man._


End file.
